


just for a waltz

by Miciia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ballroom Dancing, Dancer AU, Dancing In Heels, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut, ennemies to lover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:39:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12381075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miciia/pseuds/Miciia
Summary: shiro is sent to get lance for their weekly dance practice. what shiro sees is very different from what he expected: lance is dancing in high heels.a journey through self discovery and secret meetings.





	1. surprise

Shiro sighed loudly in the stairs up to the second floor of the dance academy. He couldn’t believe Pidge and Hunk had forced him to go tell Lance to stop whatever he was doing in the room above theirs before he could even greet them. The fact that Lance was practicing upstairs wasn’t the problem: it was actually pretty normal considering they were in a dance academy and most rooms were empty in the middle of this tuesday afternoon. but apparently, Lance was messing around and they needed him to get on praticing their choreography. Since Lance wasn’t answering his phone, Shiro was sent upstairs to get him. When Shiro had asked why he was the one who needed to go get him, Pidge had looked at him with a sly smirk curling up their mouth. And they had winked. They winked. They never winked.

Shiro wasn’t as calm as he wished he appeared to be when he reached the door where Lance was dancing. He recognized Rihanna's voice but not the song. He had a bad feeling about this. Pidge knew they weren’t getting along at all, even after all of his effort to try and appreciate Lance but he just couldn’t stand him. Lance was a pretty face ruined by his smug personality. He opened the door but Lance didn’t hear it, or didn’t pay attention. He was focused on his reflection in the mirror, his legs spread wide open and leaning forward, his ass in full display towards Shiro who swore his heart didn’t skip a beat because of the way the fabric of his sweatpants snug tightly around his legs. He stood up straight and winced when he tried to move his feet like he usually did when he danced. He stumbled, his legs gave out and he fell face first on the floor. Shiro wanted to laugh. Seeing Lance making a fool of himself, he should take out his phone and shoot a video. But instead, his eyes widened and his mouth slid open as his backpack fell slowly from his shoulder. Lance was wearing high heels. Lance fucking Mcclain was wearing high fucking heels. Shiro was trying to process it while Lance was back up on his heels, he walked towards his phone to change the music. His ankles were shaking as he carried himself across the room, making an awful lot of noise. His ankles shook as he tried to keep his legs as straight as possible and trying to look graceful. He wasn’t. He looked like a baby deer trying to walk for the first time. And Shiro was not finding this cute.

Shiro's bag dropped on the floor in the empty moment before some Shakira song came on. Lance jumped at the sound of the bag hitting the floor. His legs gave out again and he fell on his ass. He didn’t look like he realized he even fell, his eyes were open so wide Shiro was afraid they would fall out. He didn’t know Lance could turn this red this fast. When the music stopped they were still staring at each other without saying anything. The silence that followed was heavy around them and Lance was still not moving, Shiro was afraid he wasn’t breathing anymore.

“say something” Lance begged from the other side of the room, his voice shuddering and higher than usual.

Shiro snapped back to reality. He shook his head, processing thoughts again. His mind was screaming holy shit holy shit holy shit like a mantra. Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it. He couldn’t trust his voice to say the right words. He opened his mouth only to close it up again. He shook his head.

“holy shit” he said. Those were not the right words, Lance was even more on edge. “hey ! don’t stop breathing !”

Lance looked surprised when he let out his breath, as if he didn’t know he had been holding it.

“how long have you been holding your breath idiot ! Are you trying to kill yourself ?!” Shiro shouted.

“I wouldn’t if you weren’t watching me like a creepy fish !” Lance snapped and moved to sit cross legged.

Angry Lance was easier to deal with, he was used to Lance being a dick. Shiro crossed his arms over his chest.

“i’m not the one dancing in heels” he stated with an angrier tone than he wanted. He tried to suppress the heat spreading in his chest, he failed when Lance pouted with his eyebrows furrowed enough to wrinkle his entire face. He really was a waste of a pretty face.

“what’s wrong with dancing in heels ?” Lance snapped and got on his feet, slowly, because he didn’t want to fall in front of Shiro. Again.

“why are you here and not with the others ?” Shiro asked while picking up his bag. His voice was calmer than he had expected, considering his mind was still trying to process Lance in high heels.

“why not ?” lance answered with his arms crossed over his chest.

“don’t answer a question with another question” Shiro rolled his eyes. “it doesn’t make sense.”

“nor does your tuft but I don’t give you shit for it”

“actually you do”

Lance clicked his tongue and he turned around.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

“get your stuff, they’re waiting for us.”

Shiro closed the door behind him and hid his face behind his hands. Lance in heels. Lance in high heels. He wasn’t bothered, usually he didn’t care about heels but on Lance, somehow it was different. Maybe because the two didn't go together. Lance, the macho guy screaming his masculinity everywhere by flirting with every girl liked to dance in heels. His mind was still screaming. He could feel his face blushing madly. He hated Lance's personality, but he had to admit he looked even better in heels. Sometimes Shiro really wanted to crush his thirsty gay side. He didn’t have a crush on Lance, he just enjoyed looking at lance's face and. He flinched when Lance opened the door. He turned around and his eyes widened when he was facing Lance’s adam apple instead of his eyes. He looked up, he didn’t like the slight strain it had on his neck. Lance was way too close for comfort, he really didn’t want him this close ever. He also didn’t want Lance to see him standing helplessly behind the door.

“I don’t want to make this awkward” Lance started.

“you already are” Shiro snapped, his tone harsher to hide his discomfort.

“rude.” Lance said, cocking his hips to the side with his arms crossed over his chest.

Shiro lifted an eyebrow, waiting for Lance to speak.

“do you remember the girl who danced with us last week ?”

Shiro nodded, of course he remembered her, they were doing a dance battle and Lance, being the most useless flirt as usual, was always inviting girls to join them if one had the luck – or curse – to pass before their room. And this girl had jumped in right after Lance invited her, which was a first. The first thing Shiro noticed was the heels: at least 7 inches with a large heel and a huge platform at the front. The boots had a pastel galaxy pattern that complimented her dark brown skin and her long legs perfectly. The second thing he noticed was the change in the atmosphere when she entered the room and started dancing: she was on a whole other level, Shiro could feel it as much as he could see it.

She dropped in a kneeling position, jumping on one feet and then the other, her arms moving with each beat. She circled Lance and continued jumping while getting up slowly, her arms swinging around her. She shook her hips to the side and swirled with her momentum, stopping in front of Lance. She smirked at him before she leaned backwards, slowly. Lance put a hand on her back to stabilize her but Shiro doubted she needed one, considering how her head was almost touching the floor at this point. Hunk and Pidge were cheering them on. With a push of Lance’s hand, she was back on her feet and spinned away from Lance before she kneeled on a beat and got back up on the next. She rolled her hips tauntingly, looking at Lance with either half lidded flirty eyes or the nicest smile brightening her dark complexion. Her long platinum hair was floating around her face with each movement. Lance was smiling just as brightly, mirroring her expression, happier than ever that a girl finally accepted to dance with him. And she was way more direct than Lance ever was. Shiro could see some complicity between the two of them. 

The arabian woman came closer to Lance again, her hips swinging from side to side fluidly. She whispered something to him and Lance winked at her. He took her left hand in his left hand and put his right hand to her back, she put her right hand on his arm before she leaned backwards again, not all the way down this time. She stood up again, their eyes met. They moved their feet to the rhythm, it looked a bit like ballroom dancing, but with a lot more hips rolling and sexual tension. Pidge was encouraging them, Hunk was blushing. Lance spinned her one last time, letting her go completely. she stopped a few feet away from Lance. He made finger guns at her with a playful wink. She fell to the ground, her left leg straight while her right leg was bent under her and her arms spread on each side of her body. She looked dead on the floor for a couple seconds before she lifted her left leg straight towards her face. She pushed herself into standing on her hands and feet, her back arched more than what Shiro thought was humanly possible. Shiro had no idea how but she managed to get her hands off the ground and push herself straight on her legs while the four of them was cheering for her. She bowed and gave Lance a friendly hug, they were both laughing.

Shiro snapped back to reality. Lance was looking at him intently, waiting for his answer.

“who would forget her ?” Shiro grumbled. "she was stunning"

Lance smiled for a second before returning to frowning. Shiro blinked, did he even smile ?

“well after that I searched dancing with high heels on youtube because I was curious and I saw those three french male dancers rocking high heels and I wanted to try it out because it looked fun” Lance’s expression turned sour. “spoiler, it isn't. It hurts like a bitch”

“why don’t take them off then ?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

“hum, hello ? Did you see my ass ?” Lance deadpanned.

Shiro used all of his self control not to scream yes and rolled his eyes instead. Flaring Lance's ego was the last thing he wanted to do.

“where did you even find those heels ?”

Lance looked down at his heels. They were not as tall as the voguing girl’s but they were still a couple inches tall with a thin heel.

“they are my sister’s” Lance showed his dumb signature smirk.

“does she know?”

“of course not! She would kill me”

“take them off then, because you are most likely stretching them with your big feet.”

Lance clicked his tongue because no, his feet weren’t fat they were perfect.

“the shoes are too small for you, you are stretching them” Shiro said. He was doing his best to keep his cool because he was trying to be kind but Lance was having none of it, he wouldn’t even look at Shiro.

“and how do you know, is your tuft giving you special powers ?”

“they wouldn’t hurt if they were the right size

“since when are you an expert in heels ?”

lance's eyes shot open and he looked at his feet: the fabric was pulled on each side, proof that his feet were in fact too big for the shoes. He sat hastily on the floor and took off the shoes. Shiro cocked his head to the side, he didn’t want to look at him. well he was staring at lance but that didn't mean he wanted to. Lance stood up and grimaced.

“I feel small now” Lance snickered, “as small as you”.

Shiro could hear his shit eating grin in his voice, he rolled his eyes. “we’re the same height”; he grunted.

“nah i’m taller” Lance smiled. “you know, I always liked to see my mother wear heels when I was younger”

Shiro contained a heavy sigh. He didn't need to hear the whole story, he just wanted to go down and practice with Pidge and Hunk.

“And I was a bit jealous when my sister got her first heels you know. when I saw these men dance with high heels, fearless and knowing they were sexy, I just took them from my sister before I knew it.”

Shiro glanced at him. A hint of pink was sitting of Lance’s cheeks. Shiro fidgeted, he wasn’t used to Lance being… cute and normal.

“we’re going to the mall after practice” Shiro said without realizing it. His heart skipped a beat. I fucked up I fucked up I fucked up. Lance frowned at him, Shiro could feel his neck getting warmer. He shouldn’t have said that. He knew Lance was going to make fun of him and they would go back to bickering the moment they were starting to get along.

“why ?” Lance raised an eyebrow at him. He didn’t sound angry.

Shiro gulped, he couldn’t backtrack now. “you’ll need shoes that fits you if you want to dance in them”

Lance’s eyes widened before a smile split his face in half. A real, genuine smile directed at Shiro who blinked, he felt his skin warm up dangerously.

“you want to buy heels ?” he sounded cautious.

“if you’re going to do something stupid, I want to be there and mock you.” Shiro said, his own mouth curling upwards into a smile. he couldn't help it, Lance's eyes were sparkling.

Lance showed him an even brighter smile, with wrinkles around his eyes. He liked that sm He felt superior somehow. The vogue girl could make Lance smile and laugh ? Good for her, Shiro could make him smile a hundred times brighter. Shiro regretted this thought the instant he had it. He couldn't believe he was befriending lance.

Lance hit him in the shoulder playfully. “you try it too then”

“try what ?” Shiro raised an eyebrow.

“walking in heels”

“no” Shiro answered with a voice harsher than he had intended to. He mentally cursed as he saw Lance’s smile fade.

“why not ?” Lance cocked his hips to the side.

“i don’t want to”

“come on ! I know you want to”

“you just don’t want to do it alone”

“come on just try it !”

“so you can blackmail me too ? No thank you”

“wait, that’s what you wanted to do ?”

They stared at each other for a minute.

"I'm not going to blackmail you” Shiro said eventually.

“I don't believe you”

their stare shifted into a glaring contest.

“I’ll dance with you.” Shiro was trying to convince himself that the reason he was going along with him was only because he promised Hunk he would try to get along with Lance.

“for real ?” Lance smiled again, and Shiro felt his chest tighten.

“yes. No blackmail and no telling the others.”

“agree” Lance smiled, small wrinkles forming around his eyes. Shiro’s heart beat harder. “you want to see my beautiful ass again, admit it” he said, cocking his head to the side. His smug grin replaced his bright smile and Shiro frowned.

“you’re the one who wants to be seen, pervert.” Shiro grunted.

“that’s not true!”Lance gasped.

Shiro raised an eyebrow at him with a grin.

“not true !” Lance repeated, his bottom lip pursing.

“keep telling yourself that”

Lance gasped dramatically with a hand on his chest. Shiro cocked an eyebrow at him.

"okay, maybe a little" Lance admitted. 

“we need to head down to practice, the others are waiting” Shiro deadpanned.

Shiro hurried towards the stairs, leaving Lance alone. He caught Pidge’s knowing look when he entered the room. they gestured for him to come closer. He started warming up next to them.

“i swear to god, Pidge don’t you dare…” Shiro hushed.

“liked what you saw ?” Pidge wiggled their eyebrows.

“jesus, Pidge” Shiro sighed, red crawling up his neck again. Lance entered the room and went up to Hunk who was setting up the stereo on the other side of the room.

“I’m taking this as a yes." Pidge whispered. "You took your time to come down”

“did Hunk notice ?”

“of course he did. Did you take a picture ?”

“no ! Don't tell anyone. I'm pretty sure he thinks you're oblivious”

“why ? Does he think we would make fun of him because he is terrible at it ? Pssh never” Pidge said feigning innocence.

Shiro giggled.

“or because you want to keep him all to yourself ?” Pidge said with a knowing voice.

Shiro choked on air, he didn’t know it was even possible. He waved off the strange looks from Hunk and Lance.

“you want to ! Shiro” Pidge shook their head. Shiro glared at them.

“i can’t really blame you, that ass is already good, so paired up with heels it must be… sinful”

“he knows it”

“oh, you didn’t deny it”

“I'm only doing it for Hunk, he wants us to get along” Shiro implored.

“well he dressed up for the occasion. I would be thirsty too if I saw him dancing in...” Pidge said ignoring Shiro.

“Pidge, please”

“I hope you won’t be too disctrated during practice.”

“you’re a devil” he said while Pidge burst out laughing. “I can’t believe we’re friends”

“so, when will we see Lance in heels ?”

“never, he just wanted to try them for fun.” he lied.

“for real ? that’s disappointing”

Shiro couldn’t believe Pidge bought it, he was usually a bad liar.

“he made you promise ?” Pidge asked and Shiro nodded. “I see, can’t do anything about it then. Will you finally start getting along now that you share a secret ?”

“maybe”

“at least you can blackmail him now”

Shiro rolled his eyes. If only. After practice, Shiro just finished stretching when Lance took him by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

“we’re leaving ! Bye !” Lance shouted before closing the door.

Shiro saw from the corner of his eyes the mutual shrug Pidge and Hunk exchanged. There went their stealth.

“Do you have a car ?” Shiro asked as their entered the parking lot.

“yep ! Here’s my baby, pretty cool huh ?”

Shiro frowned at the run down car he was facing. He had a bad feeling about this trip.


	2. heels are supposed to be fun

“i’m never letting you drive me again !” Shiro screamed, escaping from the car as soon as Lance parked it in front of the mall. "you’re the worst driver ever !”

“you think you're a better driver than me ?"

"I definitely am a better driver."

"prove it then”

“i’m driving back to the studio after we find your stupid shoes” Shiro scowled, storming off towards the entrance to the mall.

Lance ran up to him and threw an arm over his shoulders, leaning close to him. Shiro was kinda put off by Lance’s friendliness, he wasn't expecting that kind of behaviour from Lance ever.

“Shiro boy, we need to find you shoes as well remember” he grinned.

Shiro could feel his breath against his cheekbone. He pushed him aside, he didn’t like him being so close.

“yeah, better end it quick” Shiro grunted.

Lance frowned but he shook his head.

“let’s do this ! Try not to attract too much attention with your tuft” he said cockily.

“we’re going to buy heels, no one will look at my hair” Shiro snapped.

They climbed up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

“you’re right, they will look only at me” Lance said with his arms crossed behind his head and his smug grin.

Shiro rolled his eyes.

“come on, don’t be like that ! we’re just boys buying heels !” Lance tapped his arm.

Shiro stopped and turned around to face Lance. “we’re just boys buying heels, nothing weird about it, nothing at all.” He bit his bottom lip, regretting his words.

“you’re the one who suggested it” Lance said, his voice filling up with reproach. “if you’re going to be like this, I’d rather go home”

“you’re the one who wants to wear heels !” Shiro shouted.

“I thought you were okay with it !” Lance shouted back, mirroring his tone.

“I am !”

“then why are you looking like that ?”

“like what ?”

“like that !” Lance gestured at all of Shiro.

“well, I’m sorry my whole being upsets you !”

“you look like you're going to die ! Why are you always so grumpy ?”

“so now I should apologize because I don’t smile like an idiot whenever someone pays attention to me ?” Shiro could feel his skin tingling with anger.

“this was a bad idea” Lance said and turned around, ready to go back to the parking lot.

“wait Lance ! don’t leave !” Shiro shouted.

“why ? You don’t want to do this. Let’s leave.” Lance snapped at Shiro who caught his arm.

“wait !”

“let me go” Lance brushed his arm away. But Shiro was having none of that. He gripped Lance’s wrist tighter.

“Lance fucking Mcclain, we’re going to buy you a pair of high heels now.”

Lance turned to glare at him. “I don’t want to. Let me go.”

“why did you change your mind like that ? You were so excited two minutes ago !”

“I don’t want you to force yourself.”

Shiro blinked. “but I’m not”

“then why do you look like you have a stick up your ass ?”

Shiro fidgeted and avoided Lance’s deep blue eyes.

"I’m anxious, okay ?” Shiro said gritting his teeth. “and you're acting weird”

“you are ?” Lance looked at him wide eyed.

“yes.” Shiro admitted.

Lance stared at Shiro for a moment and sighed deeply.

“Let's start all over again." Lance said, he sounded strangely calm considering they were arguing a moment ago. "Do you want to buy heels ?”

Shiro glanced around, clearly uneasy.

“I don’t know. But I want you to buy them.”

“why ?”

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. He was staring at a store nearby, clearly avoiding Lance's eyes.

“why ?” Lance asked again, leaning in Shiro's personal space.

Shiro huffed. “it makes you happy”

Lance was too close, especially when he could feel his blush creeping up his neck and spreading from his cheeks to his ears.

“I wanted to make you happy” he continued when he realized Lance wasn’t going to talk any time soon. “if you weren’t always so damn annoying it would be easier to get along.” he added quickly.

“don’t put all the blame on me, you’re always so stoic ! You always look pissed off.”

“because you piss me off”

“well you piss me off too. Why can't you make an effort to get along ?”

“well I did and look where it lead us !” Shiro snapped, meeting Lance’s glare head on.

“only because you looked like you were having a bad time”

“you’re the one who got angry !”

“you’re the one who didn’t want to be here !”

“did you even listen to me ? I’m anxious, I’m scared people would give us weird looks”

“you shouldn’t care about others”

“but I do.”

“you don’t need their aproval.”

“I know.”

“then why do you care ?”

“I can’t help it okay ? It’s not my fault, I can’t help it.”

“okay” Lance sighed. “do you want to buy heels or not ?”

Shiro looked away. “you should buy a pair.”

Lance put a hand on Shiro's arm, Shiro wished he didn't notice how gentle this gesture was.

“do you want to buy heels or not ?” Lance asked in a soft yet commanding tone.

“maybe” Shiro huffed.

"I don't want to force you"

"you're not forcing me"

Lance didn't answer, his hand was still sitting on Shiro's arm.

"you don't have to try on heels if you don't want to, you know ?" Lance said, his hand clenching slightly around Shiro's arm.

Shiro grunted. He had no idea how he should react. Lance was waiting for him to speak again. His mind was going crazy. What would he look like with high heels ? Would his legs look longer ? What was it like being taller ? And would he be more attractive ? Would he look thinner ? Would he look more feminine ? What kind of heel would look good on him ? Would heels look good on him ? He couldn't forget how bulky and strong he was and how heels wouldn't look good on him.

"I want to try heels" he muttered under his breath. he didn't want to admit it. He knew heels wouldn't look good on him.

"wait, you do ?"

Shiro stiffened.

“is it the truth ?” Lance asked, with a less surprised voice.

Shiro looked up. He wished he hadn’t, Lance’s face was relaxed, his eyes soft. he really wasn't prepared for a friendly and caring Lance.

“yes” Shiro whispered.

It was the truth. He could hardly focus during their dance practice, his mind wandering back to heels.

Lance’s mouth curled at the edges. “then let’s go”

Lance let go of Shiro's arm. Shiro followed Lance’s lead towards the shoe store. He headed towards the higher heels section. Lance was looking at each model with various expression, wondering how people could even walk in exaggeratedly thin and long heels. He smirked at some heels with goofy and colorful patterns and winced at heels smaller than 3 inches. He spotted some open shoes, with shoelace holding the sides of the shoes together up to above the ankles with a 3 inches heel and a small platform at the front. The heel was thin, but still thicker than Lance’s index finger. Lance looked up at the sizes and beamed when he saw his size. He took out the shoebox and looked at Shiro.

“come on, you need to find some too !”

“are you seriously planning on buying them ?” Shiro asked, one eyebrow raised. They weren’t ugly, they just looked uncomfortable.

“I want to try a lot of different heels, that’s the fun part” he grinned. “come on ! Or I will choose for you”

Shiro grunted, there was no way he would let Lance choose for him. He walked past Lance and glanced at a pair or plain black pumps with a round tip, heels larger than his thumb and smaller than the ones Lance chose. This was enough for him.

“so plain, come on you can do better than this”

Shiro pushed him in the shoulder to walk to a bench. He took off his shoes and Lance did the same next to him. He took a shoe in his hand, hesitating. Lance’s smile hovering on his lips while he was taking his socks off gave him some confidence. Lance wasn’t hesitating. Shiro took a deep breath to calm his heart and took off his socks as well. He tried putting on the pump but he couldn’t even feet his toes.

“what the fuck ?” Lance cursed under his breath.

They both looked at the shoes helplessly before they sighed together. They had forgotten there was a difference between men’s shoe size and women’s shoe size. Lance hopped on his feet to get the right size and Shiro followed him. Lance put on the heels first and stood up immediately. He found his balance quickly and took a few steps. Shiro looked at him, impressed. Lance turned around and frowned as he walk back to him.

“come on, get up” he said, holding his hands out to help Shiro stand up.

Shiro’s ankles shivered when he shifted his weight to his feet. He needed a few seconds to find his balance on the heels. He winced as he stood up fully. It was harder than he thought it would be. The position of his feet was completely new and he didn’t want to take a step forward. He knew he would fall. Lance was walking up and down the aisle, almost as if he didn’t have heels at all. Shiro looked at him, a mix of jealousy and admiration swelling from inside him. His legs were longer than before, his ass looked rounder and firmer, and he was definitely swaying his hips in front of the mirror. He striked a pose and came back to Shiro. It was unfair.

“come on, it’s easier than it seems” Lance said, a hand on his hip.

Shiro didn’t move. Walking meant he would sprain his ankle and he did not want that. At all.

“Shiro” Lance took his hand. “come on, it’s easy. Just walk normally”

Shiro shook his head.

“just try to walk okay ?”

“no.”

“ow, come on” Lance leaned forward a bit, looking at Shiro with the best puppy eyes he could muster. Shiro denied his heart in his chest.

“do you need any help ?” a feminine voice called from behind Shiro. He glanced at the small woman waving at them before looking back at Lance to hide his face.

“good afternoon” her voice was calm, peaceful and genuine. “I can see it is your first time on heels, do you want help ?”

“no, thank…”

“yes, we do.” Lance cut him off. “we want to learn how to walk in heels properly.”

the woman smiled at them.

“then it’s your lucky day ! don’t be afraid, you’re not the first customers I teach how to walk in heels”

Lance smiled at the woman over Shiro's shoulder. He had no problem walking, he just needed some practice. she quickly shifted her attention on a very stiff Shiro.

“are you okay ?” she asked with a soothing voice. Shiro stiffened at the attention and nodded. “can I touch you ?” Shiro nodded. She placed a soft yet firm pressure on his chest to hint at him to straighten up. “lift your chin, look in front of you” she indicated. 

He did as he was told and found himself staring straight into Lance’s blue eyes. Lance was frowning in front of him, probably jealous of not being the one flirting with the woman. As if Shiro was trying to flirt with her.

“when you walk, you want to put your heel first and immediately follow by your toes, and walk in short steps because you won’t be able to take large steps anyway.” she said as she moved to the side, making some space for him.

Lance took Shiro's hand in his own and tugged at it. Shiro could feel the warmth spreading from his hand and his neck reddened by the second. He hoped his hands weren’t moist.

“come on hot stuff, trust your body” he whispered, barely loud enough for Shiro to hear. his voice sent shivers down his spine.

"if you want to try wedges it might be easier.” the seller said softly but Shiro shook his head. She sent a smile in his direction, wedges weren’t her favorite type of heel either.

Lance took a step back. Shiro looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Lance tightened his fingers around Shiro’s and took another small step back. Shiro took a step forward before he could think about it, his leg extending in front of him to follow Lance. The pointy heel touched the floor first, Shiro’s ankle shivered but he didn't fall. Lance smiled at him, the smile that only curved the edge of his mouth upwards. The kind of smile that sent Shiro’s heart into overdrive. Lance took another step backwards, Shiro followed him.

“just like that !” the seller encouraged him but Shiro didn’t acknowledge her.

He was focused on Lance’s eyes. Shiro was following Lance, completely trusting him. he couldn't think about how weird it was, Lance's hand holding tightly his own was keeping his mind from thinking about anything else. When they neared the end of the aisle, Lance slowly let go of his hand. Shiro tightened his grip on it on reflex, and he closed his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. His face was turning a shade darker, his heart was pounding so hard in his chest : his body was urging him to get closer to him. He didn’t want to think about this right now. Shiro opened his eyes, he was facing his and Lance's reflection in a tall mirror.

“so ?” Lance asked in a joyful tone. “what do you think ?”

Shiro studied himself in the mirror, trying to suppress the shivers running down his spine. He looked at his legs and how long they looked. He didn’t notice Lance had left his side until he looked up to make eye contact with him again. He turned around : Lance was talking with the woman. Shiro looked at the mirror again, he looked like a little different from the usual Shiro. It wasn't a bad feeling. He wasn't disliking the way he looked. He liked how he looked. This made him smile sheepishly at himself. He still wasn’t at ease on the heels but it didn't change the fact that he looked kind of good in them. He took a deep breath and walked towards them, slowly so he wouldn't fall. Lance was sitting on the bench, he took off his heels and stormed to another aisle, taking a pair of heels from the shelves. Shiro sat down on the bench.

“Are you going to try more shoes ?” he asked when he came back with a box in his hands.

“no.” Shiro said without hesitation.

Lance pouted before trying the blue wedge shoes with pink, yellow and orange tropical flower on the heel. There was no way Lance would be able to make it look good but obviously, Lance completely nailed them. Shiro gritted his teeth as he looked at Lance dancing in front of the mirror.

“you two are really cute together” Shiro jumped at that. He looked at the woman standing beside him who was staring back at him with a knowing smile.

“thanks but we are not a couple.”

she made an "o" shape with her mouth.

“well, I guess my statement stays unchanged” she laughed softly. “so how is it so far with the heels ?”

“It feels weird”

“the first steps are always the hardest, you should try shoes with thicker heels. practice makes perfect”

Shiro glanced at Lance.

“don’t look at him like that, you will be able to walk like this in no time”

Shiro didn’t say anything for a while, staring at Lance swaying his hips from side to side in front of the mirror. “what kind of heels would suit him best ?” Shiro asked eventually.

“the most outrageous, without a doubt” she laughed, “and I know just the pair.”

Shiro snickered. He couldn’t agree more with her. She brought back some high boots that Lance immediately put on. The boots were a dim shade of white, going up to his knees with thin heels and little to no platform at the front.

“oh god, he looks like a whore” Shiro grinned. He wanted to take a photo while he dance in front of the mirror and show it to the others

“if he wore something like a leotard he would look way better.” she thought aloud, cupping her chin with her fingers.

Shiro willed his mind not to do it but it was too late: mental images of Lance in all kinds of leotard – leather, lace, latex, jeans, cat, flower, bunny – and the boots flooded his mind. He shook his head, he didn't need to think about this now.

“oh I’ve got another pair for him !” she burst out, tapping her palm with her fist.

She ran away and Shiro decided to walk around the aisle to find another pair of heels, something comfortable and less high. He wanted them black, nothing else. He found a good pair when he heard Lance screaming. “oh my god they are outrageous ! I love them !” Shiro rolled his eyes. He looked back at the low boots of fake leather with elastic bands on each sides. The heel was large and only 2 inches tall and the platform at the front was only half an inch. Perfect. He came back to the couch where his shoes where. There was more boxes than when he left. Lance was putting on open shoes with a thick heel and platform. there was a buckle across his toes, and two other large buckles went up the side of his legs to a third buckle placed horizontally just under his knees. Lance was staring at the leather straps in awe.

“oh god, I might be discovering some kink” he said, raising his eyebrows at his new friend who was squealing.

At least, they were having fun together. Lance walked a bit around the aisle.

“they would look way better if you were wearing shorts” the woman said thoughtfully and Lance nodded happily.

He changed the black shoes for a pair of high stilettos covered in grey holographic rhinestones. He tried some fancy walking, crossing his feet with each step dramatically but he ended up falling flat on his ass. Shiro snorted, Lance was laughing madly from his position on the ground, the woman laughing with him. Lance tried a lot of different heels after that : wedges, stilettos, boots, anything that caught his eye. Almost an hour passed with Lance walking across the store in high heels, winking at everyone who was giving him weird looks and doing finger guns at people smiling at him. Lance was trying to get the attention of an old man and his wife, dancing to the pop music of the store. He bent forward, sent a kiss their way with a wink. The man frowned but the woman pretended to catch the kiss and put it in her pocket and making her finger over her lips. Lance pointed finger guns at her and went on to flirt with someone else. A kid pointed at him and his mother complimented Lance's legs. Lance smiled at them before he went back to Shiro who was just looking through his phone. The woman showed him a last pair of heels.

“how do you even walk in these ?!” Lance gasped. Shiro looked up and saw Lance inspecting a pair of heels that had no heels at all. “how ?!” Lance squealed.

She helped him for his first steps on the heels before he got the hang of them. He walked up and down the aisle. he came back to Shiro eventually. “Do you think I could dance in these ?”

Shiro rolled his eyes. “of course not, it’s impossible”

“Actually it is" the woman said. "There’s this female k-pop group Tiny G who nailed them ! And also a man, Jokwon, who rocked those heels”

“I’m getting them !” Lance blurted.

“no, you’re not” Shiro deadpanned.

Lance glared at him. He went to look at the other shoes to find his final pair without putting the heelless shoes down.

“so, did you find your own shoes ?” the woman looked at him for the first time in a long time, as if she just remembered he was here.

“yes, I did.”

“it's all good then.”

Shiro nodded. Lance was trying on a pair of completely closed shiny black shoes, a thin shoe lace closing the front and the hem of the shoes sitting under his ankles. The tip of the shoe was oval and the large heel was at least 3 inches tall with a good platform.  
“what do you think? they’re cool right?” Lance asked with a smile.

Shiro nodded, he liked them better than any other shoe Lance had tried.

“something wrong?” Lance asked with a frown, sitting next to him on the bench.

“nothing” Shiro lied.

Lance pointed at the shoe box that was sitting in Shiro's lap. "are you buying them ?"

“yes” Shiro answered.

Lance offered him a quick smile before he stood up. He briefly complained about being small. They helped the woman put all the shoes in their own boxes and put them back on the shelves.

“thank you boys, have fun with your heels ! And buy some band aids, you will need them.” She told them as they were heading towards the registers.

Lance threw his arm over Shiro’s shoulders when they left the store. Shiro shrugged him off, he wasn't in the mood for an overly friendly Lance.

“are you back to emo already ?”

“no.”

“why so soon ? we were having fun”

“you were”

“you weren't ?”

“not really”

“why ?”

“you know why”

“obviously I don’t”

“why don’t you ask your new best friend then, she will be more than willing to spend some more time with you”

“what are you talking about ? She was nice” Lance said, puzzled by Shiro's tone.

“yeah, nice”

“why are you saying that ?” Lance frowned, his lips pressed into a thin line.

“stop acting all innocent and dumb, you know what you did.” Shiro snapped.

“what I understand is that you’re hating on a woman who did nothing but have a good time with me.”

Shiro stopped walking at that. He was being ridiculous, he knew it. But he couldn't help it.

“an hour, you didn’t talk to me for a whole hour. If you prefer staying with her I can leave right away you know.” He said, facing Lance.

“I did talk to you !”

“oh yeah ? And what did you say ?”

Lance’s eyes fluttered between Shiro’s right and left eye.

“yeah that’s what I thought. Sorry for being boring.”

“I didn’t say you were boring”

“then why did you abandon me ?”

“you didn’t join us !”

“I didn’t feel welcomed”

Lance's mouth open in realization and his expression softened. “if you don’t talk, I can't know if you’re okay or not.”

“yeah, put the blame on me, very mature Lance.”

“that's not what I meant ! I’m sorry, okay ? I didn’t mean to put you aside. I thought it was okay since you weren’t saying anything.” 

Shiro stared at Lance for a moment: he looked like his apology was honest. Shiro huffed and walked towards the parking lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing this chapter was fun! I hope you like it~
> 
> i wanted to write some of lance's bad side and why lance and shiro don't get along that well. I hope I did it well !


	3. baby steps

The next day, Lance and Shiro were warming up for their practice. They had decided that they would train on heels together when Pidge and Hunk weren't there so no one would know what they were doing. Lance was all excited, he had put on his pop music playlist already, the room was filled up with some lady gaga music.

“can we listen to something else ?” Shiro asked.

Lance immediately stopped whatever he was doing to put both hands on his heart and his face expressing a shocked expression. Shiro rolled his eyes, why was he always so dramatic ?

“I came out to have a good time and I feel honestly so attacked right now”

“Why do we have to listen to them ?” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“because we're wearing heels.” he stated as if it was an obvious reason.

“and ?” Shiro crossed his hands over his chest.

“we need to feel sexy”

“we look like baby animals trying to stand on their legs, we’re not sexy”

“that’s why we need to feel sexy”

“and how will the music help us ?”

“because you want to dance like a stripper when you hear them.”

“I don’t” Shiro deadpanned.

“how can you not want to move your hips to Beyonce ?” Lance argued with his hand on his hips.

“I never want to move my hips.”

“You're hopeless. Anyway, let’s get started !”

Lance had decided to wear a bright pink tee with queer written in black and fancy handwriting with dark blue sweatpants that were less tight than the day before. Shiro on the other hand didn’t dress up at all: he was wearing a dark grey top and loose black sweatpants. Lance stretched his arms above his head while Shiro stood up, the foreign feeling of the heels making him fidget.

“okay ! Now what do we do ?” Lance sounded excited.

“what ? You didn’t think about it ?” Shiro asked with a frown.

“no ? I thought we would just dance”

“I can’t even stand up ! I’m not dancing.”

“come on ! We bought them just for that” Lance argued with his arms spread in front of him.

“I’m not dancing.” Shiro furrowed his eyebrows even more.

“okay. Come here.” Lance gestured to come near him with a flick of his hand.

Shiro sighed but he walked up to Lance anyway. He didn't want to argue more than necessary.

“see ! you’re walking just fine !” Lance pointed to Shiro's feet. “you need to trust your body more.”

Shiro huffed. A song came on the speakers. Lance grinned and began singing along the high pitched male voice, looking Shiro straight in the eye.

“esa marica es pasiva”

Shiro had a bad feeling, he crossed his arms over his chest. Lance had his smug face full on and he was singing along, even if his voice wasn't on the right key at all. He apparently didn't care enough about his voice to correct it. He was taking small steps left and right, dancing to the slow rhythm of the song. He turned around on himself before looking back at Shiro and pointing at him with a finger.

“es una pasivaaaaaaa, es una pasivaaaa” he sang happily before he snorted.

Shiro knew he was making fun of him and the fact that he couldn't understand the lyrics was pissing him off even more.

“what is this song ? What does it mean ?” Shiro hissed.

“not telling” Lance answered, sticking his tongue at Shiro. “come on hot stuff, don’t you want to dance ?”

“what is this song ?”

“it’s a parody made by a drag queen”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “you like drag queens ?”

“I just discovered it but yeah I do” he asked, midly surprised by Shiro's reaction. “oh, I need to show you something” Lance sounded excited.

Lance hurried to his phone connected to the auxilliary cable. Shiro followed him. He played a video of two women standing on a stage: one had a weird pink wig that looked a lot like marge simpson's hair and the other one had a smaller hair do but they both had a thick layer of well done make-up. A black woman with a blond wig appeared on the screen and started talking. “two queens stand before me”

Shiro’s eyes widened. “they’re all men? Really?”

“yep !” Lance paused the video one the black drag queen's face. “That’s Rupaul, she’s one of the most known drag queens ! She is amazing and beautiful ! And the two queens are going to lipsync to keep their place in the competition” he was more excited than ever.

“a drag queen competition ?” Shiro raised an eyebrow. Lance's excitement was wearing off on him.

“yep, it’s one of the best show ever. It’s so gay. I love it.”

He started the video again.

“the time has come, for you to lipsync… for.. your.. liiiife” Rupaul said and then stupid girl started playing.

The two queens started dancing, the one with the pink wig threw the wig away only seconds into the lipsync. Shiro looked at their feet, their heels were stupidly long and thin but they were still moving around, bending, leaning, dancing, completely in control of their movements. They looked like they owned the stage. The queen without a wig took her feet in her hand and brought it next to her face easily. That was impressive as it was but the beat slowed down, the other queen jumped and they both hit the floor in a split on the same beat without looking at each other. Woh. The lipsync was ending too soon for Shiro's liking and Lance stopped the video.

“wait ! I want to know the results” Shiro said.

Lance smiled and let Shiro watch the video until the end. The queen without a wig ended up eliminated.

“I would have made the same choice” Shiro said.

“really ?”

“yeah he was more interesting to look at”

“I agree, I like her.”

“her ?”

“in general you use the pronouns she/her when they are in drag but they don't really care which pronouns you use actually, unless they tell you otherwise of course” Lance explained casually. “do you want to try lipsyncing for your life?”

“I don’t dance on heels. And I don’t know any lyrics either.”

“ow, come on ! You don’t need to impress anyone here, it’s just the two of us.”

Yeah, all the more reason not to.

“just forget how good you normally dance and try to move naturally. It doesn’t matter if you look stupid, since we already are bound to keep this training a secret.”

Shiro looked to the side, scrunching his shoulders. He didn't feel against dancing.

“come on, try to dance with me”

Lance switched the music to something with a slower rhythm and took Shiro by the hand. Shiro was feeling his heart beat fasten. He guided him to the middle of the room and put Shiro’s hands over his shoulders. Lance took him by the waist and guided him closer to him, bumping their chest together. Shiro tried desperately to calm his thundering heart, he couldn’t let Lance feel it. He could feel the warmth of his palms spreading from their position on his hips. He needed a distraction. He furrowed his eyebrows and glared at Lance. He was angry at him, their height difference was bigger than usual. He put his hands on his shoulders and push him off but Lance tightened his grip.

“what are you doing ?”

“getting you used to dancing with heels”

“we don’t need to be this close to each other.”

“we do, or else you won’t dance” Lance grinned.

“why do I have the female role ?” Shiro asked with a harsh voice to hide his embarassment.

“because you’re smaller of course !” Lance hissed when he received a punch to the shoulder. “and because like that I will catch you if you fall” 

Lance moved his hands from his hips to the small of his back, Shiro tried to suppress the shivers that the movement send down his spine. Lance was looking at him with a soft smile, waiting for Shiro’s next move. Shiro knew he could push him away once more, that he should push him away and that Lance would let him go. But his arms refused to obey his orders. His body wanted to wrap his arms around Lance’s slender neck, feel his body against his own and share their warmth. Traitor he thought as he saw his arms slipped on Lance’s shoulder to hug him idly. Lance smirked at that. Shiro was looking down where their chest were touching, hoping he wouldn’t see his red cheeks between his tuft. A new song came on.

“if I were a boy...”

Lance started shifting his weight from one foot to the other, Shiro followed him. They were making small steps, turning around in the same place. Shiro had no idea where he was supposed to look or what he was supposed to do. He glanced up, Lance was looking straight at him, a smug smile on his lips but his eyes gleaming weirdly. He didn’t watch long enough to analyse it. Lance’s steps became gradually wider and when Shiro realized it, they were already moving faster along the chorus. He felt his ankle shiver and hugged Lance closer, who laughed softly in his ear. Shiro felt his ears burn. He didn’t have to think about what to do, just follow Lance’s steps.

“let’s spice things up” he whispered.

He stopped their sideways steps and pushed his body against Shiro, his left leg pushing against Shiro’s right leg. Shiro didn’t get the hint and looked up at Lance quirking an eyebrow. His face was way too close for comfort.

“did you ever dance with someone else ? Because you’re really bad at this” Lance stated.

Shiro glared at him. “no I never did. it’s my first time dancing anything close to ballroom dancing.” 

Lance’s eyes widened. “really ?”

“yeah, really, I wouldn’t lie for something like this.”

“yeah, it’s pretty lame actually”

“shut up”

they glared at each other for a few seconds.

“Shiro, get a hint already, i’m trying to get you to walk backwards”

Shiro’s eyes widened. He moved back his foot, Lance’s leg followed his own.

“see ? Not that hard, is it ?”

Lance pushed forward again, his hold securing Shiro in his arms. Shiro walked backwards again, and another step, and sooner than he realized, Shiro’s back hit a wall.

“see ? you’re better than you think you are on heels.” Lance whispered looking straight into Shiro’s eyes, their faces even closer than before.

Shiro gasped for air, he could feel Lance’s warm breath on his lips. Lance inched backwards, his left leg moving back. Shiro must have looked confused because Lance chuckled in a way that churned Shiro’s insides and his hands on Shiro’s back pulled him with him. 

“we’re going back now.” lance stated.

Shiro nodded and moved with him. They were still staring into each other’s eyes, when were they not ? He completely loose track of time and space as they danced across the room, his focus being lost somewhere between Lance’s deep blue eyes and his fingers sinking slightly into his skin. His heart was beating so loud in his ears he couldn’t hear the music anymore. It didn’t matter because he knew the song playing couldn’t fit what they were doing. Shiro bumped into Lance, his left leg snug between Lance’s. 

“be careful ! there’s a wall” Lance squealed.

Shiro bit his bottom lip. How could Lance stay so calm, even if his cheeks were colored in a soft shade of red he still managed to sound completely normal, as if their close proximity had no effect on him at all. Shiro glared at him. 

“’s’not my fault if there’s a wall !” Shiro grumbled, glaring as well.

Shiro panicked and tightened his grip on Lance’s shoulders when he felt the hands slip from his back. Lance raised an eyebrow.

“i… I think I need more practice” Shiro stuttered, cursing himself for sounding so desperate.

He didn’t want to let go of Lance just now, who knew when he could be held again like that? He knew he shouldn’t indulge in the skinship if he wanted to keep considering Lance as a friend. He wanted to consider lance a friend but lance's proximity felt so good. 

Lance smiled fondly at him. “then let’s keep going.”

Shiro blinked at the playful tone in his voice. He was pushed, his feet followed Lance’s lead by themselves.

“one step back, one to the side, another back and one to the other side. Rinse and repeat. Ready ?”

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “why are you telling me ?”

“we’re not going to just go forward and backward for an hour, it’s time to spice things up again !”

Shiro didn’t complain and followed Lance’s lead blindly across the room once, twice, forward, backwards. In the middle of a line, Lance turned on his heels, changing their position. Shiro squealed but followed. He shot a glare at Lance who winked back. He took a step forward, turned on his heels and took a step to the side to keep on going in a straight line. He took a step on the side, turned, then forward. And again. Before Shiro knew it, they were already dancing in circle.

“is that a waltz ?” Shiro asked, with a voice higher than he expected.

“kind of” Lance answered with a pained expression. “it’s been a while, and I’m not a good dancer”

“how do you even know how to waltz ?” Shiro wasn’t hiding his surprise. He was impressed by this new side of Lance.

“my lita, my grandmother, she taught me when I was young. I wanted to dance like her and my grandpa someday but i’m not as good as them.” Lance said with a fondness in his voice Shiro had never heard before.

“well, you are dancing in heels for like the second time ever, leading a boy who never danced any kind of ballroom dance before and never wore heels and who’s absolutely stupid with anything new especially heels so I wouldn’t say you’re a bad dancer”

“i never said I was bad” lance said feigning offense. “and don’t say you’re stupid, you’re just scared. You need to let go more often because look, now you’re dancing just fine.”

“i’m just following you, it’s nothing special”

“you’re a natural at following a lead, are you sure you’ve never danced with anyone before ?”

“i am. And even if I had, why would I have the female role ? I don't look feminine”

“well, everything is possible nowadays.”

“yeah, you’re right, I don’t think anyone would think of two boys waltzing in high heels first thing first when you say ballroom dance.”

“maybe, but I still think it’s fun.”

Shiro nodded.

“let’s start spinning you.”

“what ?”

Lance took him by surprise. He put his hands on Shiro’s tummy to push him back. Shiro took a step back unconsciously, dropping his hands from Lance’s shoulders. Lance grabbed his left hand and pulled it above his head, making him spin on his heels before extending his arm to the side to pull Shiro back into his embrace and securing him in place: his right hand on his back. Shiro huffed when their body hit. His left hand found its place on Lance’s shoulder, his finger brushing against his neck. Shiro noticed he could feel some strands of brown hair on his fingertips. His right hand got tangled with lance's left hand. He looked up and smiled. Lance answered with a beaming smile.

“so ? How does a real waltz hold feel ?”

“weird” he pondered. He was pretty sure you weren’t supposed to be this close to your partner or even look them in the eye but he wasn’t going to say anything if Lance wasn’t.

“it’s easier to spin like that” Lance stepped to the side, dropping his hand, spinned him then took back his position on his back as he took a step forward.

“do you like spining ? Because i’m going to make you loose your mind” Lance said with a cheesy voice and a smug smirk.

Shiro hit him in the shoulder half heartedly. “that was way too cheesy, even for you.”

lance crossed the room quickly, spinning him every two steps, making it hard for Shiro to follow his lead. But somehow, he didn’t trip on his feet. His steps were sloppy but he didn’t fall. And once he got used to the rhythm, he followed easily.

“wow, we’re pretty compatible, I always thought we just hated each other” Lance deadpanned.

Shiro choked on air. He dropped Lance’s hands and backed away from him.

“do you think I hate you ?” he asked looking at Lance.

“well, I mean, you’re always glaring at me and we can’t hold a conversation at all so that’s pretty new to me.”

“you don’t hate me ?”

“why would I dance with you if that was the case ? Especially a waltz”

Shiro could understand that that didn’t make sense.

“i don’t hate you, but I can’t stand you. you’re just too damn annoying.” Shiro said, his voice coming out harsher than he wanted.

“well you are too.” Lance was glaring now. All their progress was ruined.

“come on, we were having fun, don’t sulk” Shiro begged.

“i’m not.”

“you are.”

“am not”

“you are”

Shiro was getting closer to Lance, close enough that his arm was brushing against Lance’s.

“come on, I still want to dance” Shiro said.

“well I don’t want to anymore.”

“why ?”

“you should only waltz with someone you like, that’s what my grandmother said. And I just remembered I don’t like you.” Lance stated.

Shiro gritted his teeth.

“but, we were having a bonding moment !”

“nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen.”

“it litteraly happened ten minutes ago !” Shiro shouted.

Lance shook his head. He went over to his bag and sat down in front of it. He threw his heels into his bag and stormed out of the room.

“are you seriously going to leave just like that ?” Shiro shouted.

He received a middle finger as an answer before Lance disappeared in the corridor. Shiro kneeled, he needed a moment to understand what went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! yes i stole the last line from klance but nobody has to know it'll be our secret!


	4. A new partner

“eh?” Lance said, visibly surprised to find Shiro in the middle of the dancing room. “what are you doing here?” 

shiro looked at him, shrugged and went back to walking up and down the room in his heels. He had gotten a lot better thanks to the practice he did at his home. His legs weren't shaking at all anymore and he could even spin easily. Shiro could even jump now, he was nothing like what he was a week ago. Lance couldn't believe how fast he learned. He shook his head, he wasn't mesmerized by Shiro's walking.

“no but seriously, what are you doing here?” Lance asked again.

“the same thing as you” shiro stated with a bored voice. “dancing in heels. Isn't this what we agreed to do?” 

Lance pouted. “after what you said last week i didn't think you'd show up”

shiro stopped pacing to look at Lance. “why did you come today then ?” Shiro asked.

“because I wanted to dance in heels.”

“then dance, I'm not going to bother you.” 

“I thought my only presence was annoying to you” 

shiro rolled his eyes. “you're not annoying all the time” 

“oh really now”

shiro rolled his eyes again and started to pace. “you're being annoying right now” 

“oh so now I’m annoying ? Mister I'm-better-than-everyone-with-my-big-muscles thinks I’m annoying.”

shiro made a shit eating grin. “you like my big muscles ?”

Lance groaned. “no, it's a statement, your arms are bigger than both of my legs. And it's not a fucking compliment.” 

Shiro smiled and looked away. “I'm sorry my arms are bigger than both your legs”

“don't say it like that!” Lance grunted. “ugh you're impossible.”

Shiro kept pacing around, the clicking of the heels on the floor loud enough to fill Lance's head with the thought of Shiro in heels. Because Shiro looked damn good in heels, Lance had to give him that. If they were friends, Lance would spank Shiro's ass but they are everything but friends. Lance was not thinking about spanking his worst enemy. And he was not thinking about how pretty that butt was. Lance shook his head. He wasn't one to get scared easily, so he had to compete with Shiro. Shiro was still a baby compared to what Lance could do now, he had worked hard on a choreography all week long to make Shiro jealous of his skills, if he was there. Which he was. And now it was time for Lance to show off. He smirked. He put on music loud enough to draw Shiro's attention.

“why do you have to put your music so loud?” Shiro asked, putting his hands to his ears.

He turned around to face lance and was about to ask him to put his music less loud. But the sight of Lance dancing to Into You by Ariana Grande, shaking his hips from side to side and dancing as if his life was on the line, lip syncing the lyrics, as if he was alone, was not a surprise to Shiro. He kinda knew Lance was going to show off his skills on heels as soon as he would get the chance. Lance was spinning, falling to the floor, getting back up. He was smiling all the while, clearly loving what he was doing. When the song ended, Lance was panting on the floor. He glanced to the side at Shiro who looked at him until the end. 

“liked what you saw?” Lance asked when he was breathing normally again.

Shiro shrugged. “if you're going to dance, you should dance with me” he said before thinking about it.

He blushed when he realized what he implied. Lance crossed his arms over his chest and frowned, still sitting on the floor. “so now you want to dance with me?”

“no” Shiro shrugged. 

“you literally just asked me out on a dance” 

“I did not.” 

“did too.” 

“okay maybe I did.” 

Lance smirk. “so you admit it. Why should I dance with you?” 

because it felt right was what Shiro wanted to say. He bit his bottom lip to stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “why not?” 

Lance blinked. He looked away from Shiro and got up. He put on another song of Ariana Grande. “why should I dance with you?” Lance asked again, accentuating every word.

Shiro winced, Lance knew there was another reason.

“forget I asked anything.” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“why should I dance with you!” 

“why are you so annoying?”

“why should I dance with you~”

“will you let me off already?”

“why should I dance with you?”

“oh come on enough already.”

“why should I dance with you”

“because it felt right, there I said it.”

Lance's face lit up. He turned around to look at Shiro.

“you want to dance with me again?”

“yes.” Shiro said sheepishly.

“then let's dance again.”

“can I lead this time?”

Lance blinked. “why?”

“because it should be this way, I’m more masculine and stronger than you therefor I should lead.”

“we're not in a dance class, we're doing it for fun.”

“I want to try leading”

“I don't feel comfortable letting you lead.”

“I could lift you up.”

Lance hesitated. “you could?”

“one hundred percent.”

Lance bit his lip. He was clearly hung on that aspect.

“are you scared to follow a lead?” Shiro asked eventually.

“scared you'll walk on my feet”

“we can try it without heels first.”

Lance bit his lip harder. It was tempting, especially the lift thing.

“are you scared you'll like it?”

“pff no what do you take me for, I know I won't like it. And I know you'll be bad at it.”

“will you give me a chance already? Just once that's all I ask for.”

“ok, but just this once, and without heels.”

Shiro took off his heels quickly, he couldn't wait to lead Lance on a dance. He dreamed about it for a week and he couldn't even tell his best friends about it. The anticipation made his heart beat faster. Shiro willed it to beat slower, he didn't want lance to hear it. It didn't work all that much and it only beat faster when he put his prosthesis against lance's back. He pushed the boy closer to him, flushed against him. He took Lance's hand in his own free hand.

“ready?” Shiro asked.

Lance nodded, ready to leap into action. It didn't go well. Lance had a quicker rhythm than Shiro and they separated immediately, almost falling in the process.

“see you're already dumb at leading” Lance said, crossing his arms over his torso.

Shiro bit back an insult. “maybe if you followed my lead instead of going on your own.”

“I’m giving you only one second chance.” lance said, putting a finger up.

He got back inside Shiro's soft embrace. This time, he followed diligently Shiro's rhythm. He was frowning but Shiro knew better than to trust his face. He could feel Lance was having at least a little bit of fun. He set a quicker pace, counting one two three in his head. It was less intuitive than following the lead. Lance followed easily as if he had been doing it his whole life.

“I'll spin you” Shiro said softly.

Lance spinned with grace. A smile cracked his frowning face for a second. He liked spinning. Shiro grinned. He spinned him again and again, until Lance was giggling from his dizziness. He leaned against Shiro to settle himself.

“stop, no more spins” he breathed out.

Shiro smiled fondly at the boy before he caught himself.

“do you want to try a lift” Shiro asked.

“a what now?” lance looked up at Shiro.

“a lift”

“why not” Lance shrugged, his face back to his bored smug.

Shiro had looked up lots of lifts. As much as he wanted to try something stupidly eccentric and high level, he settled for an easy and simple lift. He slipped a hand under lance's legs, his other hand snug tightly on the small of Lance's back. He lifted him up almost effortlessly, he expected Lance to be lighter for some reason. Lance yelped. His eyes were wide open and his mouth gawking.

“you can lift me up” Lance said, amazed.

“my big muscles are not just for show” Shiro smirked.

“are you going to rub it in my face forever?” Lance asked, exasperated.

“I could” Shiro said, deciding he said big muscles enough for one day.

Lance rolled his eyes. He was still in Shiro's arms.

“how long are you going to keep me in your arms?”

“as long as you want.”

Lance blinked. He grinned a shit eating grin.

“let me on your shoulders”

Shiro shuddered. 

“no”

“why not?” Lance pouted.

“it's too dangerous.” Shiro said with a definite tone.

Lance pouted harder.

“please? Pretty please?”

“you're annoying”

“you're the annoying one.”

Lance squirmed and Shiro let him down.

“what are we doing now?” Lance asked. 

“we keep dancing?”

Lance looked to the side. “it's not as much fun dancing the female role”

“oh”

Shiro rubbed his neck. He was having fun on his side and didn't even care about Lance's feelings.

“do you want to dance something else?” Shiro asked.

“yes, I would like to dance in heels. That's what we're here for.” Lance said with a harsh voice.

Shiro nodded. He looked over the side, where his heels were.

“should we waltz in them again?” Shiro asked, hopeful. 

Lance shrugged without looking at Shiro.

“I don't want the female role” Lance said.

“I... I don't mind doing the female role” Shiro rubbed his neck.

Lance blinked. He glanced at Shiro.

“you would do the female role?”

“without hesitation.”

“then let's do it” Lance smirked.

Lance shoved his heels to the side, and came up to Shiro. He put his hands around Shiro's waist and in his hand. They started dancing, spinning around the room. There was a song playing but neither of them were using its rhythm. Their rhythm was known only by Lance. Shiro closed his eyes, a small smile on his lips. There, now it felt just right. In lance's embrace. Shiro leaned back slightly, copying the posture he saw so many dancers have. Lance put Shiro even more against him, close enough to whisper in his ear.

“do you trust me?” lance asked softly.

“should I?”

“no”

Lance put his hand lower on Shiro's back, almost on his ass. He stopped dancing and he leaned against Shiro who leaned back as much as he could, which was not a whole lot. Shiro frowned at Lance. Lance smiled, and lifted him back up.

“see? You trust me” lance said.

“I don't”

“you do, I could have dropped you”

“I knew you wouldn't do something as stupid as this”

“that's called trust in my vocabulary”

“call this whatever you want”

Lance and Shiro started to dance again. They turned and turned and turned again until they were dizzy. Shiro knew when Lance wanted to make him spin when he tapped Shiro's hand with his middle finger. A small gesture that Shiro could easily understand. Shiro smiled, it felt right. Another song started playing, and another, they didn't care.

“if only I could lift you up” Lance whispered.

Shiro shrugged. He didn't care about lifts, he only wanted to turn and spin and dance. He loved it. Their foot were brushing together but they never walked on each other's feet. Lance made them stop softly. He got away from Shiro, his head dizzy. He blinked the dizziness away and prepared his belongings to leave.

“you're leaving?” Shiro asked.

“yeah, I, hum, have to meet with Pidge.”

“oh okay.”

Shiro knew he was lying because Pidge was out of town today but he let it slip. He couldn't keep Lance only to himself, he probably had something to do. Something he couldn't tell Shiro.

“see you” Shiro said when Lance went past the door.

Lance never answered. Shiro sat down on the floor, trying to get his feelings right. As much as he hated Lance, dancing with him was far from annoying. He was so good at making Shiro feel good, he just hoped they would get along fine just as much as they got along on the dancefloor. Shiro sighed heavily. He started to sing a song, singing always cheered him up.

“oh I know this one” a feminine voice said from behind him. “it's Back To You by Bebe Rexha isn't it?”

“it is” Shiro said, unimpressed. He looked to the side. “hey Allura, it's been a while”

he looked as the tall woman walked up to him with a smile on her lips.

“you did a great number on Lance that one time you danced with him” Shiro said simply. “he loved the heels and the whole voguing stuff”

“Lance?” Allura asked. “oh the guy who did finger guns near the end?”

“yeah, this one. He just left”

“you were with him?” Allura asked, already knowing the answer.

“yeah”

Allura smiled. It blinded Shiro for a second. He smiled back.

“so, I see you're dancing with Lance? A waltz no more”

Shiro shot up at that. He choked on air.

“how do you know?” he asked, his eyes shot wide open.

“I saw you earlier” Allura smiled brighter. “I didn't know you could lead a waltz.”

Shiro breathed in slowly. “you saw me lead?”

“yes?” Allura asked with a puzzled look. “was it a problem?”

“no it's nothing”

Shiro was glad he didn't see him being the female role. He didn't know how he would have reacted to that.

“anyway, you looked like you were having fun, spinning all that much” Allura said.

“thanks but we really didn't”

“why would you dance if not to have fun?”

Shiro shrugged.

Allura straightened up and stretched her arms over her head.

“let's dance” she said.

Shiro blinked and looked up at her.

“sure? Which choreography do you want to dance?”

they were used to dancing together, they were long time friends after all. She smirked.

“i want a waltz”

Shiro winced, he didn't know what to think about dancing with her.

“eh, are you sure?”

“yeah I am. Is it impossible?” she pouted.

Shiro couldn't say no to her adorable pout. He handed his hand to Allura who took it happily. She knew he couldn't resist her pout. She walked up to Shiro and fell into place easily, her strong yet small body felt right in Shiro's embrace. But it didn't feel as nice as having Lance there. Or even being the one embraced. Allura leaned back, facing the other way. She was fully trusting Shiro. The started to dance, Shiro was focused on his steps. He wasn't enjoying himself as much as before. He tapped Allura's hand and he spinned her, she understood the signal immediately. They kept on dancing, Shiro was relaxing more and more with each turn. But it wasn't as nice as dancing with Lance, be it following or leading the dance. Allura was smiling widely, at least one of them was enjoying it. Shiro suddenly took his hand off her own and grabbed her leg to lift her up. Shiro was spinning them. She was surprised at first but it lasted half a second before she was smiling again. Shiro let her down gently, her long skirt flowing. She looked at Shiro with the biggest smile he's ever seen.

“you have to dance with me!” Allura said excitedly.

“what?” Shiro frowned.

“Coran is giving me private lessons to dance ballroom dancing but I haven't found the right partner just yet, and I think you'll be amazing!” Allura said quickly.

Shiro blinked. “you want to dance with me?”

“yes! Of course I do! We're a great pair!”

Shiro thought for a moment.

“I don't know” he said eventually.

“oh, you didn't have fun?” Allura pouted.

She was clearly upset to have been enjoying herself on her own.

“no, I mean yes I had fun”

“then where's the problem?”

“I don't know, I need to think about it”

“oh, of course” Allura straightened up. “I'm sorry I got carried away, I thought we had a good chemistry and since we're friends we'd be perfect for each other.”

Shiro nodded, it made sense. Shiro went to his belongings to take a sip of water. Allura followed him.

“why do you need a partner?” Shiro asked after he drank half of his bottle.

“there's a competition next year and Coran wants me to participate.”

“I didn't you liked ballroom dancing”

“It's very knew for me too, it's just that he saw me dancing once and he decided that I had potential.”

Shiro nodded, Allura had amazing capacities for any kind of dance.

“and now he's searching everywhere for me to get a partner but he can't find one because no one can dance properly with me. Everyone ends up messing up a step at some point.”

Shiro chuckled, he could see why everyone was impressed by the beautiful lady she was.

“that's why you're the perfect partner, you won't be... distracted.” Allura winked.

Shiro rolled his eyes playfully.

“because I’m gay or because we're best friends?” he asked.

“both” she giggled.

Shiro smiled at her. He loved his best friend.

“who's Coran by the way? I don't think you've ever mentionned him”

“he's my father's best friend, almost like an uncle to me. The tall guy with red hair and a mustache.”

“oh right, Coran” Shiro said, suddenly remembering the guy.

He saw Coran once in the past, when he was at Allura's place.

“how's he?”

“he's more than fine, now that he found the perfect student”

“are you the perfect student?”

“of course I am”

Shiro tapped her shoulder playfully.

“do you really want someone as stubborn and dumb as me as your partner?”

“yes, I love the stubborn and dumb you.”

“okay then, let's try it once.”

“you'll try dancing with me?” Allura asked, her eyes were gleaming.

“yes. Just once, and if we're a bad fit, I'm dropping out.” Shiro crossed his arms over his chest.

“thank you thank you thank you! You're the best!”

she jumped on him to kiss his cheek.

“I can't wait to dance with you again!” she said happily.

“let's waltz again then.” Shiro suggested.

They danced again. Shiro tried his best to forget about Lance and focus on Allura. He enjoyed himself quite a bit more this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, I had to take a short break from writing! but now I'm back and I want to write more about those two idiots!


	5. A competition?

Allura knocked at Shiro's door. Shiro opened and saw her smiling. He smiled back. They were supposed to meet today to learn how to dance.

“you ready?” Allura asked.

He nodded and followed her to her car.

“I can't wait till you meet Coran! He's the best!” Allura squealed while she was driving.

Shiro was fidgeting in his seat. He was nervous. He didn't know what they would be doing after all, he didn't like entering unknown waters. Allura was very excited to dance with Shiro, after all they were compatible. But she already knew how to dance, she had already taken Coran's class for at least a year. And she is also a rhythmic gymnast. And a dancer. She was a lot of thing that Shiro wasn't. Shiro sighed, he shouldn't compare himself to Allura. They arrived in front of Coran's private dance studio just in time for the lesson. They entered the building and they went past a pretty middle aged woman. Shiro bowed out of habit and she smiled at him. 

“who was that?” Shiro asked.

“that's Coran's wife, Emily.” Allura answered.

She lead him to the door at the back. They entered the room and Shiro looked around, five other couples were already here and looking at them. Allura dropped her bag to the side of the parqueted room. The floor looked shiny and slippery but it wasn't. Shiro felt his hand moisten, he didn't like the attention he was getting. 

“now that everyone is here, we'll be able to begin” a red haired man with a mustache said.

It was obviously the teacher, Coran.

“are we late?” Shiro whispered to Allura.

“a little” she whispered back.

Coran glared at them. He went on with the warm up and stretches. They all had to do the stretching, doing all sorts of splits. No one was as stretchable as Allura. Coran was pushing on people to help them get as uncomfortable as can be. Shiro was one of the least stretchable of the bunch. Allura was working through her own routine, Shiro was looking at her mesmerized. He couldn't get enough of the flexible Allura. He wanted to be as flexible as her someday but he knew it was impossible. She had been working her whole life to get to this level. She was now standing up and putting her leg up in a full split in front of her, then behind. Most of the people here turned their head, they knew what was coming next. She took her foot and tugged on it until her leg was horizontal. Shiro winced, he understood why so many people turned their head. She did the same thing with her other leg and she was done. Everyone else was done with stretching as well. They were now starting the lesson.

“since we have a new dancer with us, we'll focus on the waltz today. I'm probably going to spend a long time with him so please call me if you need anything.” Coran said.

He put on music and everyone found their partner. Coran gave some instructions. Two girls were dancing together. Shiro frowned at them.

“why are they dancing together?” Shiro asked Allura.

Allura looked at the two girls Shiro was looking at.

“oh they're friends, they came here to learn to dance together. They change between lead and follow every now and then.”

“I see. What's a lead and a follow?”

“the lead is guiding the dance and the follow is following” Allura explained.

Shiro nodded, it made sense that it wasn't called a female role and a male role. Coran approached them with a big smile.

“I suppose you are Shiro?” Coran asked him with his strong accent.

“yes that's me” Shiro said with a timid smile.

“okay let's start with the dance. Do you know how to dance a waltz?” Coran asked.

Shiro nodded.

“perfect show me how you do it please”

Allura and Shiro put themselves in position, his left hand on the back of Allura's back and the other in the air with Allura's hand in his own. Allura put her right arm around Shiro's neck and she giggled. It made Shiro tense up. Shiro tried his best to relax, he was here to have fun. He had a feeling he wouldn't have as much fun as dancing with Lance. He didn't need to start thinking like that, he was here to get Lance out of his head. He focused on Coran who was correcting their position.

“go ahead dancers! I want to see what's wrong and what isn't” Coran said. “and be careful about the other dancers!”

Shiro suddenly realized everyone was dancing in the same tiny space. It was an entirely new difficulty for Shiro. He started to dance cautiously, very slowly. When he realized he could dance without bumping into anyone, he relaxed a bit. But dancing in front of someone was really stressing. Coran stopped them after a minute.

“okay that's pretty good but I’ll have to teach you some other steps to spice things up.” Coran said.

Coran spent the next 30 minutes teaching them some pretty basic steps. Shiro gradually relaxed. He enjoyed himself quite a bit and he couldn't wait to teach Lance about all those steps. Being the lead wasn't an easy thing, making sure not to bump into anyone and telling Allura what to do and when to do it was difficult. They had some troubles being synchronized but it was only normal since they were only starting to dance together. After two hours of intense dancing, Shiro was tired. Allura looked up at Shiro, meeting his eyes for the first time in half an hour. Coran had forced them to dance without looking at each other just to annoy Shiro it seemed.

“so” Allura said, “did you like it?”

Shiro closed his eyes for a moment. Allura gasped. Shiro grinned.

“yeah I did like it” Shiro said.

“hooray!” Allura was beaming. 

She litteraly jumped in his arms. Shiro would have fallen down if it wasn't for his quick reflexes.

“you could at least warn me!” Shiro squealed.

“oh come on don't tell me I’m fat”

“actually you are kind of heavy”

Shiro noted Allura was heavier than Lance. After all, Allura was a strong gymnast built with muscles even though her frame made her look skinny.

“so are we gonna do this or nah?” Allura asked, still griping Shiro.

“yes, definitely” Shiro answered.

Allura hugged him under Coran's soft gaze. His wife nudged him in the rib.

“you used to lift me up like this” she giggled.

“I used to not have back problems” Coran deadpanned with a smile.

“they look cute together”

“I don't think they're an item”

“not yet”

“i think they'll never be”

“darling, trust me, they're in love with each other, they just don't know it yet”

“darling, trust me, they're just friends.”

Allura finally hoped off of Shiro. They didn't hear Coran and his wife talking.

“are you free?” Allura asked Shiro.

“I have to meet my friends after this” Shiro answered sheepishly.

“oh” Allura said looking down at the floor.

“do you want to come with us?” Shiro asked.

Allura's eyes lit up before she shook her head.

“I'm fine don't worry”

Shiro smirked.

“we're gonna dance, and Lance will be there.”

Allura raised a questioning eyebrow at Shiro.

“why should it make me want to come?”

Shiro slapped himself mentally. He almost answered because that's one of the reasons I’m going. He slapped himself mentally a second time for good measure.

“because you looked like you had a lot of fun dancing with him last time” Shiro scratched his neck. 

Allura pondered for a moment. “you're right, I did have fun. Are you sure I won't be a bother?”

“I'm certain.”

Allura smiled. “then I'm going”

they were the last ones standing in the dancing room.

“guess we should be heading out” Allura said.

“see you next week!” Allura said at Coran as they walked past him.

“wait a tick.” Coran said.

Allura stopped abruptly and Shiro knocked into her.

“you have a great potential from what I saw, do you wish to participate in a dance competition? There's a pretty big one at the end of the year that regroups amateurs and professionals”

Shiro looked embarrassed.

“Allura has been searching for a competition partner since forever, and you happen to have a great chemistry, most likely because you are friends.” he stressed out the last word and his wife rolled her eyes. “I don't want you to answer immediately but maybe think about it?”

Shiro nodded. “I'll think about it”

Allura and Shiro left towards their car. During the 20 minutes trip to the dance academy, Allura eventually talked about the competition.

“you know if you don't want to participate it's okay I’ll find someone else.” she said.

Shiro sighed.

“why didn't you tell me you wanted a competition partner?”

“because you would have refused and I wanted you to try dancing first.”

Shiro sighed again. She was right, he would have refused.

“so are you okay with it?”

“I don't know, I’m only a beginner”

“you have potential”

“potential doesn't mean we'll win”

“winning is not important”

“speak for yourself”

“if you like the competition why are you opposed to it.”

“I like winning, not competing”

“what kinda bullshit is that”

“it's mine and I like it”

Allura rolled her eyes. “why do are you against participating?”

“I already told you, I'm just a beginner. There's no way we'll be at the level before the competition.”

“we can take more than one class a week.”

“I'll never be good enough”

“you already are, it's not a professional competition.”

“there will be people who have years of practice.”

“I'm not in it for winning, I'm in it for the thrill of the competition and the adrenaline.”

“what about your rhythmic gymnastic training? You can't stop practicing it just for a dance competition.”

“I can do both, Coran offers classes late at night.”

Shiro hesitated. “there will be people watching us.”

“that's obvious”

“and judging us”

“that's even more obvious”

“it's not a good feeling.”

“they won't judge you as a person, they'll judge the way you dance.”

“but what if everything goes wrong?”

“I'll be there, you're won't be doing this alone”

“what if I miss a step? What if I walk on your feet?”

“you won't because you'll be focusing only on me.”

“I don't even know what a dance competition looks like”

“that's not a problem, you can look it up.”

Allura parked her car next to the dance academy. She turned to look at Shiro.

“tell me why you don't want to participate.”

“I already told you, I'll never be ready”

“no, the real reason. I know there's another reason.”

Shiro sighed. Being honest was better. “I can't the thought that people will be watching me doing something I can't one hundred percent control.”

“is that it?”

“yes”

“It's kind of dumb, sounds like a bad excuse.”

“It's not” Shiro snapped. “I'm anxious.”

“with practice and patience, you'll see that you're able to do a lot more than lifting stupidly heavy weights.”

Shiro smiled, they had a habit of hitting the fitness gym together.

“you could kick your anxiety in the ass by participating in a big competition”

Shiro winced at the word big. Allura noticed it.

“you know, to participate in that big competition, we need to participate in smaller, lesser known competition. We'll be working our way up the ladder slowly.”

Shiro still didn't sound convinced but Allura wasn't one to give up.

“we have ten months before the big competition, and 5 competitions to participate in and get in the top 5. Do you want to give it a try?” Allura asked.

“let's see how one little competitions goes first”

Allura's face lit up. “fine by me”

they exited the car.

“and don't tell my friends please”

Allura raised an eyebrow at that.

“why?” she asked. “there's nothing wrong with dancing ballroom dancing.”

“I just don't want them to know, it'll be our secret.”

Allura nodded. She couldn't understand why Shiro wanted to keep this a secret but she was going to. She had no idea Shiro didn't want her to tell Lance in particular. It felt like he was betraying him or something. Shiro was confused. He followed her to the dance academy. His friends were on the second floor, in the room where Lance and Shiro used to practice dancing in heels. Shiro and Allura entered the room and the first one to notice them was Lance.

“hi!” he squealed when he recognized Allura. “you are the vogue girl!”

Allura nodded. “you're Lance?”

Lance melted and blushed. “how do you know my name?”

“Shiro told me” she smiled.

Lance leaned against Hunk.

“what else did he tell you?”

“nothing, we didn't really talk about you” Allura said confused.

Lance looked down. “oh”

“I'm Pidge!” Pidge said suddenly. “this is Hunk and Keith” she gestured to her friends.

“nice to meet you” Allura smiled.

Lance didn't seem so down anymore.

“so are you here to dance with us?” Lance asked.

“yes! I came here because Shiro wanted me to come” Allura smiled.

“er” Shiro said.

“he had a brilliant idea! For once” Lance said.

Shiro frowned and almost grunted a response but Pidge beat him to it.

“Lance be nice, we have a new person with us”

“you don't like each other?” Allura turned to face Shiro. “but you were dancing...”

Shiro cleared his throat loudly.

“we never danced together.” Shiro said.

Lance looked down, Allura sighed. Another secret.

“what do you want to dance?” Keith asked.

“do you have any choreography for me to learn?” Allura asked.

Hunk nodded. “let us show you! What should we dance?”

“mamma mia! Mamma mia!” Lance chanted.

Hunk nodded. He put on Mamma mia by Kara and they all got into position. They were one two many dancer but they didn't care, they loved the dance. They were all moving as one, they knew the choreography so well they could do it with their eyes closed. Allura liked the song even if she didn't know anything about kpop. Every one of them had a huge smile on their lips and Allura had one too. The group of dancer she had in front of her was a bit weird but they didn't care. They liked dancing together in their free time. They took some of the classes, each one had a preference for what kind of dance they preferred but they loved dancing to kpop together. When they finished the dance they were panting.

“man that was awesome” Lance squealed.

Allura smiled. It was cool but not exactly the kind of dance she liked to dance.

“do you want to learn this one?” Pidge asked.

“do you have anything sexier?”

Shiro rolled his eyes, of course she wanted something sexy, she was the queen of sexy.

“how much sexy can you get?” Keith asked curious.

Allura effortlessly sticked out her leg until it was right next to her face.

“this much”

everyone's jaw dropped to the floor, except Shiro's.

“how... how is that even possible?” Keith asked.

Allura let her leg down.

“I'm a rhythmic gymnast” she smiled.

“can you do the split?” Lance asked.

“duh” Allura answered and she went into a full split. She shifted into the front split and the split on the other way to prove her point.

“wow” for once Lance was speechless. “teach me!”

Allura went through the basics of doing the split correctly and how to get more flexible quickly. Lance nodded every now and then, taking notes in his head.

“so what kind of sexy dance do you have?”

“we have miniskirt by AOA” Hunk said.

“you have miniskirt by AOA” Keith deadpanned. “I'm not dancing that ever again.”

“don't dance then, I'm up for it.” Lance said.

“of course you are” Keith snapped.

“guys” Shiro groaned.

Shiro and Lance didn't get well together but neither did Keith and Lance. But sometimes, when Keith and Lance worked together, it worked wonders.

“is that another kpop song?” Allura asked.

“yes it is” Pidge said. “but it's quite sexy”

Allura smiled. “dance then!”

“we need chairs! Where are the chairs?” hunk said.

Lance, Hunk and Pidge disappeared into the corridor.

“do you only dance to kpop?” Allura asked.

“yeah, that's how I met them. I walked past them and they were dancing to VIXX and I ended up dancing with them without really thinking about it.” Keith explained.

“VIXX huh, I think I heard that word before” she squinted at Shiro. “it happens to be Shiro's favorite boys band.”

Keith snorted. “don't tell me, we always have to dance to VIXX at least once everytime we meet.”

Allura poked at Shiro's ribs. “didn't know you were that head over heels for VIXX”

“they just happen to have good vocals” Shiro shrugged.

“and I quote, hella good bodies and pretty faces” Keith smirked.

Allura's eyes went wide. “you did not say that”

Shiro blushed. Lance, Pidge and Hunk were back from their trip to find chairs.

“oh he did say that” Lance said.

“I only stated the truth and I was drunk! Will you let me live it down one day?”

“nope” Lance sang.

They put five chairs on each side of the room and put the extra one next to Allura, in case she wanted to dance later.

“keith you're coming or not?” Hunk asked when they were all in position.

Keith groaned but he still joined without further notice. Allura understood that he was probably just embarrassed. They started dancing, Lance and hunk were on the floor, Pidge and Shiro were behind them standing up and Keith was in front of Pidge and Shiro, standing up as well. Lance wriggled on the floor at the beginning of the song. Allura looked in awe at the guys were being as sexy as they could manage. Keith was blushing during the whole song. Lance had a serious face he wanted to appear as sexy. Pidge and Hunk were smiling and giggling. Shiro seemed to have the time of his life. Allura's eyes always seemed to flutter back to Shiro because he was just having so much dancing, Allura was certain she never saw Shiro having this much fun ever. His soft smile was everything. Allura noticed Lance glancing at Shiro once and smiling at himself. Allura thought that maybe Shiro had a hard time learning the dance and Lance was making Shiro was having fun now. Allura loved the dance. She clapped happily when they were all finished.

“I wanna learn the dance!” Allura said. “but first I wanna see your favorite dance!”

and so they danced Ring ding dong by Shinee for Keith, Touch my body by Sistar for Hunk, I'll be yours by Girl's day for Lance, Error by VIXX for Shiro and Catallena by Orange Caramel for Pidge. Allura still preferred Miniskirt but she quite liked the dance of Catallena, something about the cuteness of the dance. They proceeded to teach Allura miniskirt first and she was a fast learner. Shiro and Lance looked from the side, they didn't need to be all five of them teaching Allura.

“so, how did you find a friend that beautiful?” Lance asked Shiro.

Shiro sighed. He knew Allura was beautiful but to hear it from Lance's mouth was unnerving.

“we're childhood friends” he snapped.

“hey I’m just asking you know, no need to be a dick”

Shiro shrugged. He didn't like Lance's tone.

“do you think we'll see her dancing in heels again?” Lance asked.

“yes, she'll probably bring them the next time she comes.”

Lance's face lit up. Shiro frowned. He was way too happy for Shiro's liking.

“she'll come again?” Lance asked, hopeful.

“probably? She looks like she's having fun. Why don't you ask her?” Shiro grumbled.

For some reason he didn't like the idea of Lance flirting with Allura. Probably because Allura was his best friend and he didn't like Lance. Shiro brushed the thoughts off. It took an hour for Allura to learn the first verse and the chorus of the song. Lance and Shiro spent the time looking at their phone rather than talking. When Allura was ready they tried dancing the song together and it fell together quite nicely, as if she danced with them forever. After all that dance practice, they needed a break.

“we should stop for today, I can't feel my feet anymore” Hunk moaned.

“good idea” Pidge said.

Allura nodded. She had lots of stamina but with the ballroom dancing they did before, she was tired. Keith left first, he had a bus to catch. Allura was about to leave as well.

“bye everyone! You're coming Shiro?” Allura asked as she was heading for the door.

He glanced at Lance. Who shrugged.

“I think I’ll stay behind, don't worry about me” Shiro said, turning to face Allura. “do you want to come again?”

Allura smiled. “if you'll have me again, I would love to come back!”

Lance melted. “of course we'll have you again!”

Pidge nodded. “come whenever you can! We meet twice a week on wednesday and saturday”

“I'll see what I can do with my planning, but I’ll try to come! I'll tell Shiro when I can come”

she waved at them and left.

“wow” Pidge said. “how are you friend with a person like that?”

Shiro rolled his eyes.

“she's my childhood friend” Shiro answered, less harshly than with Lance.

“she's amazing! She's super kind and beautiful!” Pidge said.

“I know, we've been friends since we were 5” Shiro said.

“how did you meet?” Hunk asked.

“at kindergarten?” Shiro answered with a raised eyebrow.

“oh, right of course” Hunk said.

“well we'll be going, we have a series to watch!” Pidge suddenly said, nudging Hunk in the ribs.

“what?” Hunk asked.

He glanced at Pidge who raised her eyebrows.

“oh right, that series, of course, we have to leave right now” Hunk said.

They left, leaving Lance and Shiro alone together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's gonna happen now?

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry i suck at summary, i hope you like the story ! i really wanted to write lance dancing in high heels because why the f not ?
> 
> i'm searching for a beta reader! find me on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/miciia


End file.
